


Kiss of Life

by holmes221b



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has a heart attack while doing his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/gifts).



> Originally posted to [notaweaponspecialist](http://notaweaponspecialist.tumblr.com). Warning for major character death because heart attack.

Leonard had been scanning colonists for what felt like days. He was exhausted, and his left arm and chest had begun to hurt in a way he didn't want to think too much about.

"Name?" he asked.

"Cho, Tresa," the colonist replied, "are you okay, Doctor?"

Leonard nodded.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "just worn out from doing all these physicals."

"I'm only the second person you've seen today," Tresa objected.

Leonard grunted, as the pain in his chest flared, causing him to collapse.

"Doctor?" Tresa exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

He didn't respond.

"HELP!" Tresa yelled, before checking to see if the doctor was breathing.

He wasn't, but fortunately Tresa knew CPR, so she began administering chest compressions and pausing every 30 compressions for two breaths.

She also shouted for help again while she was compressing his chest hard enough that some of his ribs broke audibly.


End file.
